The One
by Amanur
Summary: This is a continued version of the last episode of Paradise Kiss that I had to write... George x Yukari


----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character described here!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a continued version of the last episode of Paradise Kiss that I had to write.

I know the title is really stupid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The one**

After George went to Paris, we continue to communicate to each other through letters. I asked him why didn't he just email me, instead of wasting paper to write, but he always said he preferred seeing my handwriting than some emotionless machine's fonts, and how emotive a letter can be and blah blah blah… so some time later I just give up on that. Actually, I ended up enjoying writing and receiving his letters too...they always came with his vicious perfume on the papers. I kept all of them on shoes box inside my closet with the dresses he gave me when he left.

He used to sends me pictures of Paris and him...for three years we have exchanged letters every month. And in every new picture, I noticed how he was getting prettier…and mature.

On the letters, he was always describing me how great Paris is and how much fun he was having there...with people and parties. That made me sad several times....knowing that I wasn't there with him.

And a year later he started to tell me about his dates. That actually made me surprised, that he took so long to go out with someone else...well I did it too. And of course I wouldn't just let him praising himself like that...always saying proudly with how many woman and man he was hanging around with...so I started to talk about my dates too...I even told him that I had been with a woman just as well...I told him I was surprised knowing how many lesbians models there is...and they were all so pretty, that I actually felt attracted by one of them. So George asked me for a picture of me with this other girl...but of course I didn't send any.

And of course my dates weren't that special as I always described to him.

No one could surpass George...the way he made me feel.

I had grown mature because of him, I started to look at the world with different eyes because of him and…no one made my mind blows the way he did… The way he treat me…he speaks to me, the way he made love to me. The way he kissed me and touched me with his cold long fingers...how he caressed my hair, the way he hold me and looked at me…no one ever did! George was…the only one… he was the only one who truly captivated me. It had last for such short time, but he surly made it all worthed. I was glad for every single moment we spend together…that time, everything seamed so intense, like I could never thought it could be. **He** was intense… he was my drug… and he made my pathetic existence worth something.

And I still dream about him…his face, his body, his voice, his warmth, his scent… I still can't take him out of my system… yeah…he was definitely **the one**.

After five years exchanging letters with George, the letters stopped coming so regularly.

We both got busy with ours projects.

He got famous in Paris as a stylist, and soon he got known on the entire world. And I was full of work to do. I also started to go onboard on that time...there were even that day that I got a job for a Parisian magazine...I had to go there to take some pictures, and I was just so excited to see George again...but that job last only one day... on the next day I was already on a plane going to Germany... I couldn't even tell him I was going there.

I remember how tough that time was...I used to come back home only on December to spend the Christmas with my family and New Years Eve with my friends.

Oh yeah…I continue my friendship with Arashi, Miwako and Tokumori-kun.

On my graduation from college there was a big party. Every one was there. And I was really happy; everything was tuning great for me.

I never told this to George, because I knew he never sympathized with him, but in the end of that party...something happen between Tokumori-kun and I...we have got really drunk. I already knew his feelings for me, and he knew my feelings for George...how I never forgot him...but still, on that party, we kissed...we kissed more, and then we had sex. That was actually the first time someone ever touched me like that after George. I remember seeing George's face when I looked at Tokumori.

Of course on the next day I was really embarrassed, and told him that I couldn't do that anymore with him...I couldn't stand the idea of hearting my best friend...I told him that I could just disappear from his life if he want me to. But he didn't let me...he preferred keep seeing me...even because, if he didn't see me personally, he still could see me on the magazine covers and televisions commercials.

"I really prefer seeing your face personally, Hayasaka." He told me.

And as I knew I would miss him too...so I kept seeing him...and nothing ever happen again.

Now ten years had passed. I have become a top model as I was told I would be. Sometime I surprise myself when I noticed I look like him…with my arrogances and superiorities glances.

When I notice, I try to change those attitudes, but sometimes… I don't…just to make me feel a little like him.

I'm 28 years old, and I knew that soon my career as model would end, so I started to study acting.

I had made some smalls participations in some series and movies...and I remembered how much I like it...and that was how I met my fiancé.

He was nothing compared to George...but he is a good man...he makes me...laugh…It's been three years since we have been together...

Soon as I got engaged, I wrote to George to tell him the news...three weeks later I got his reply...I was surprised because I was receiving his letters every three or four months then... he seemed very concerned... asked me a lot about my fiancé...what is his job, how was his health, how tall he is, if he made me happy...how intelligent he was...

After a year of engagement we decided to mark a date for the marriage. And soon I got home I wrote George to tell him that I was about to get married in 6 months...

I expected his reply just as soon as when I told him about the engagement...but nothing...no letters came...so I let pass four months to write him again, to make sure he did got the mail.

'_Hey...how are you? Listen… I'm not sure if you got the mail I sent you a few months ago, telling about my marriage day...well. There is only two months left now...I waited for your reply, I really can't imagine what do you have to tell me about it… you are always so unpredictable… but I didn't get any... so I thought you might have missed...so...I'm getting married in two months... I wish you could come, but I know you probably can't, so...anyway...I hope I can get from you a present at least, right? XD_

_Bye… I still miss you.'_

…but nothing came yet.

Sometimes I still question myself about the decisions I made…I could have gone with him…I still could be with him. And that unsaid "farewell" wouldn't heart as much as it did…and still does. But what kind of woman would he had thought I was if I had decided to go with him? One of the best things I learned from him was to make the decisions on my own, to live my life as I wanted.

And he told me... "You made the right decision!" I remember how surprisingly proud and painful it was for me to hear that from him.

There was only two weeks for the ceremony...everything was all set...the place, the arrangements, the cake, the dress... I had everything decided...when I got a big box from mail.

It was from George.

When I opened, tears started to fall...he had sent me the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was a hand made white dress especially made for me.

My fiancé got really mad that I decided to change my wedding dress for George's one. I had spend a lot of money on that one, but it didn't matter for me...I wanted George's. He made especially for me. And for me only!

I wrote him a big "THANK YOU" right a way. But still didn't get any response from him.

That made me upset. _'What is he thinking?'_

There was two hours left for me to get married. I was already dressed and Miwako was making my make up and hair. She seemed even happier then I was.

She knew about the letters, and that I never forgot him.

"_Awww… you are so lucky Caroline!!! I so envy you for getting that dress…."_ But after noticing I wasn't exactly as happy as I should be, she added" Don't worry Caroline...I'm sure he is happy for you… other wise he wouldn't sent you this amazing wedding dress…"

Yeah…I was felling blue and upset. Just like in the old times, I couldn't take George out of my head.

'_What is wrong with me? It's been so long now...why cant' I Just let it go?? Today is supposed to be the best day of my life!!'_ That thought kept hearting my head.

So I was walking down the aisle with my father holding my right arm. But I got scared when I saw only Tokumori-kun standing there with the ring box on his hands, we asked him to be our best man, which he accepted very happily.

But my "future" husband wasn't there. Looking all those people staring at me with pity on their face on me...I just couldn't believe that that bastard had run away!!! It really would be the worst day of my life afterwards... and all that shame would be registered for the entire world to see.

But then...I saw Isabela..._'Isabela??? What is he doing here?'_

He was standing beside Arashi and Miwako...they were the only ones smiling among all those people.

I noticed my father grabbing my arm tightly after noticing I was shaking...my breathing got loud, my heart was about to jump out of my chest, when suddenly… suddenly he came...from the door beside the piano standing in front of that crowd...he was stunning...a true prince dressed in a white suit...a beautiful suit that only he could make.

George...when his name came in my mind, I felt I could melt. He was even more beautiful than on the pictures he used to send me. His face was serene, but he had a little smile on his gorgeous face, and his eyes...were shining as beautiful precious Safire. He was manlier then I could remember of him.

I Just couldn't take my eyes from him... I actually thought for a moment that that was a mirage I was seeing…that the one standing right in front of me wasn't him. And when I finally got there, he offered me his right arm soon as my father, clearly confused, released mine.

"You really didn't think I would make you this fabulous dress to let you get married with someone else, did you?" And he smile at me so kindly."I still miss you too!"

"...George.." I could feel my smile reaching both of my ears. I was so happy. Those tears falling now from my eyes were finally of happiness.

My heart was about to explode...suddenly I see that day from the worst, to became really the best day of my life.

He was still charming and gentle...his voice was still the same caring sweet and soft, capable of make my bones shake.

'_Yes…I knew it! He is really the one.'_

---The end---


End file.
